


Shrapnel

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [14]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Battle wounds, Established Relationship, M/M, Older!Twins, Other, Twincest, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Medics also can get injured too.





	Shrapnel

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: I looove your young ratchet au! I was curious as to how the twins would react to ratchet getting injured? As frontliners would they be stoic about it if it was serious or would they turn into mother hens if it wasnt?

                “Ratchet.”

                He hummed absently in response to the hissed whisper, focusing on keeping his footing as he followed the mech in front of him. The trench wasn’t all that deep and he had to stay crouched so his head wouldn’t get shot off. And he needed that head, because there was an entire field tent full of injured medics back at the FOB and only Spinner and First Aid there to treat them.

                Ratchet wasn’t supposed to be this far afield, but one thing had led to another. Or rather, one injury had led to another and he had gotten scooped up by one of the units to treat their commander. Another unit was taking their place and the original troops were retreating, taking Ratchet back with them.

                “Ratchet, you’re bleeding.”

                A hand on his elbow made him stumble and fall to his knees and he raised his head up, confused. “Sunstreaker?”

                Sunstreaker hefted him onto his pedes and then tugged them into a small alcove where one of the machine gun operators was steadily firing.

                “What are you doing here? I thought your group was on the opposite side of the field?” Ratchet asked, batting at Sunstreaker’s hands as they probed at Ratchet’s shoulder. “Stop that. It hurts.”

                “It hurts because your arm’s fragged. Didn’t you notice?”

                Now that he thought about it, his left hand was awfully wet. He raised it up to see that it was coated in energon all the way up to his shoulder. The joint was a managed mess, steadily pouring out energon and coolant and sparking occasionally.

                “Huh. I didn’t actually,” he said. He swayed a little, and Sunstreaker made an irritated noise before pushing Ratchet back into the wall of the alcove. Ratchet used its support to slide down and sit on the muddy ground, starting to tremble.

                “You’re in shock,” Sunstreaker observed, yanking out something from subspace. It turned out to be a pain chip Ratchet found out, sighing as the drugs hit his system. Then reality set in.

                “No, no, you shouldn’t have done that. I need to get back and do surgery,” Ratchet protested, visual input shaky.

                “I think you mean you need to get back and _have_ surgery,” Sunstreaker replied, plopping a dressing down over Ratchet’s shoulder and quickly hiding the exposed struts and wiring beneath a swatch of static bandages.

                “There are so many hurt… I can’t have surgery…  I need to help them…” Ratchet was absently impressed with the quick work Sunstreaker made of the bandage.

                “You’d help them better with two hands,” Sunstreaker said. He grabbed Ratchet’s lower arm, gently straightening out the crooked fingers which had seized from the injury higher up. Sunstreaker pressed Ratchet’s palm to his abdomen and quickly bandaged it in place, effectively immobilizing his shoulder and the rest of his arm.

                “Yeah, but…”

                “Sunstreaker!”

                The shout made both Ratchet and Sunstreaker look up and at a bulky green mech who was kneeling several feet away, farther up the trench. “Mech, get your aft in gear, we’re nearly ready to go!”

                “Yeah, I’ll be right there!” Sunstreaker said, waving the other soldier on. Then he turned back around.

                “Ok, Ratch, you need to get back to the medic tent. Can you do that?” Sunstreaker asked, peering into Ratchet’s face. “Because you can’t stay here.”

                Ratchet’s head was spinning, but he nodded. He rolled to his hip and then awkwardly got onto his knees. With Sunstreaker’s help, he made it up onto his feet, Sunstreaker’s hand on his helm keeping him from standing upright.

                “Come on, I can walk with you to the next junction,” Sunstreaker said, tugging on Ratchet’s arm.

                Ratchet followed Sunstreaker blindly, wondering where in the Pit the other mech had gotten such strong pain chips. He shoulder was completely numb, but so was the rest of him and his visual and audial input was wavering.

                After a minute, Sunstreaker paused and pulled Ratchet forward, into a crossroads of the trenches. Sunstreaker gently pushed Ratchet down one of the arms, leading away from the raging battle Ratchet could hear coming closer.

                “Down that way. It’s a straight shot. Don’t stop for anyone, ok?” Sunstreaker demanded.

                “But, if…”

                Sunstreaker moved forward, griping Ratchet’s good shoulder. “ _No one._ Medic tent. _Go_.”

                Ratchet sighed, realizing that he honestly probably wouldn’t be much good to anyone in his condition. “Fine. Thanks for not shooting it off,” he said, gesturing with his chin at his bandaged wound.

                Sunstreaker snorted. “You weren’t bleeding _that_ badly. But, hey… don’t let Sideswipe see you until you’re repaired. He’ll glitch out if he sees his Cuteness all scratched up.”

                Ratchet rolled his optics at Sunstreaker’s grin and nearly overbalanced as it upset his gyros. “I am not cute!”

                “Sure you’re not. Get going,” Sunstreaker said, pointing down the trench. “And try not to get in the way of any shrapnel this time.”

 

~ End


End file.
